


Soft Touches

by nerdyflowerboy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyflowerboy/pseuds/nerdyflowerboy
Summary: akechi gets a back massage,, that's about it (this is my first fic I’ve written in 4 years. It’s super short sorry)





	Soft Touches

Akechi didn’t know how he found himself lying face down on the bed in the tiny attic above the cafe.  He wasn’t quite sure what happened to his shirt either; his brain was still fuzzy from the alcohol he consumed earlier. All his senses were focused on one thing: his boyfriend.

Akira was lingering over top of him slowly massaging his shoulders. Taking care to work out the knots from stress, Akechi’s soft moans were muffled slightly in the pillow as Akira continued to work down his back.

Eventually he turned his head to the side, “What are you doing?” he asked in a haze.

“Hm? Oh...” Akira slowed down his movements over his lower back, “You said you would kill for a back massage, and I didn’t want you trying to murder me again,” he replied dryly trying not to chuckle.

“Pff,” Akechi chuckled softly then turned his head back in to the pillow, closing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a soft kiss on top of his shoulder before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, this is my first fanfic i've written in 4 years,, sorry its so short and sucky, i'm more of an artist than a writer  
> follow me on tumblr http://nerdyflowerboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
